


Discussion

by ImagineThis



Series: Looking after Damon [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineThis/pseuds/ImagineThis
Summary: Hello fellow Delijah shippers! This next one shot is continuation of Looking after Damon. Think of it as the next chapter if you like but I don't know the direction of the story yet and don't want to commit and not honour that. There is mention of a villain in this character who I have called X because at the time I didn't have a name for them.Hope you enjoy and please comment if you have any specific requests for Delijah that you'd like me to do.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore
Series: Looking after Damon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Delijah shippers! This next one shot is continuation of Looking after Damon. Think of it as the next chapter if you like but I don't know the direction of the story yet and don't want to commit and not honour that. There is mention of a villain in this character who I have called X because at the time I didn't have a name for them.  
Hope you enjoy and please comment if you have any specific requests for Delijah that you'd like me to do.

Salvatore House living room

Elena Stefan Caroline Klaus Elijah Alaric Rebekah Bonnie Jeremy

Elijah has come down from Damon's room. Everyone who is a vampire has heard their argument but is polite enough to no bring it up. 

Elijah enters, he looks stoic but anyone who knows him well enough, knows that he is hurt. 

Trouble in paradise brother? - Klaus 

I don't see how that's any of your business Niklaus - Elijah 

Well no one could fail to hear the disagreement you and Damon were having. Seems as though that he's starting to realise that the noble Elijah can't save everything - Klaus 

Klaus, if you value your life, stop talking talking about my brother's relationship! - Stefan

Touched a nerve have I Stef? Big brother can handle the truth, so why can't you- Klaus 

Nik, shut up! - Rebekah 

Klaus goes to retort but Caroline beats him to it. 

Klaus, for once in your life, do what's in your best interests and that is to be quiet - Caroline

Klaus purses his lips but otherwise makes no comment.  
Stefan and Rebekah smirk as they know only Caroline can order Klaus around. 

Right, now that we're stocked up on supplies, we can discuss how best to lay our trap for X. - Alaric 

Bonnie you've got the magic for the area covered? - Stefan 

Yes, I just need to practice a bit more -Bonnie

Okay, now we need to know who is going to confront him and who is staying behind. - Stefan

I'll stay here - Elena 

Elena and Stefan share a look, and Stefan is pleased that she won't be around the danger. 

Me too, it'll help me focus - Bonnie

I don't know mind staying here. You gotta have some muscle at base right? - Jeremy 

I would like to remain here for obvious reasons - Elijah 

Quick silence 

Brother, you and Klaus are our best fighters, you need to to be where the action is- Rebekah 

Elijah goes to protest but Rebekah cuts him off

I can remain here, that leaves one original which will be more than enough to protect this building. X won't send as many of his followers here as they will to the clearing . No offence Jeremy but your protection, if X decides to storm here as well, would gives us until they get to to the door. You need an original here *Pause* We'll all protect Damon brother - Rebekah 

Rebekah and Elijah share a look of sibling understanding, Elijah is moved that Rebekah will look after the one he loves. Rebekah and Damon don't have the best of relationships but Rebekah know how much he means to Elijah. 

That leaves Me, Klaus, Ric, Elijah and Caroline to go to the clearing - Stefan

Everyone seems to agree and then are all about to go on to the next topic when they here a crash upstairs and the vampires hear Damon weakly call "Elijah" 

Elijah moves faster than anyone can comprehend then all go up after him.


End file.
